knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joining Requirements and Process
Joining Requirements Firstly, it is important that you have read the following pages on this Wiki: - About Knoxwater Continuity - About Feudalism - Orthelstone Castle - Knoxwater - The Cinn - The Saegar - The World It's also a good idea to check out the Character Openings page, as you might find a role you want to pick up from there. If there's something you want to play that isn't there, please drop Mereavus a line in Furcadia, or via PM on the forums. The things that pertain to you are: *You must be over eighteen to play in this Continuity.' Don't lie, we will find out about it.' *You must be able to regularly post eight lines or more. *You must understand the information on Feudal structure. If you don't, whisper Mereavus, and she'll help you with the parts you don't grasp. *You must be able to roleplay in the dream at least once a week. Absence without a reason (posted either on the forums, or informing another member) for two weeks may result in your character being deleted or NPCed. *Godmoding and OOC interference (that is, when you manipulate something OOCly to go your way, or use OOC knowledge IC) are taken very seriously. You will be banned if we see this happening. Period. *'Your character may die or be harmed in this roleplay. You must understand this, as we will not be sympathetic to griping about consequences coming to your character. It's a simple equation: if your character does something that might get them killed, you must be prepared for the possibility of them being killed. ' *Be nice to people. We'll be nice to you, so please to be returning the niceness. :) The Joining Process The first step to your joining process is putting up an application on the forums. The application template is here. The second, is popping in to see us! We like to be able to talk to you before we approve or deny your application, particularly since sometimes it requires a little tweaking before everything is perfect. :) We operate on a voting system. Each of the managers will look at your application and we will come to a majority decision. If your application is denied, we will always give you an honest reason why. If you are applying for a position that has responsibility (primarily the Royals, but also Priests and some Castle dwellers), we will ask you to do a test roleplay with one of us in order to decide whether you're suitable for the role. If you are accepted and then fail to be around to perform your responsibilities (without reason), we reserve the right to NPC your character or allow someone else to take them over. Please do not RP until your application is approved. We hope to speak to you soon, and review your application sooner! :D What happens if I'm accepted? Once your application has been approved, you're free to RP within the dream as you like. One of the managers will set you up with an opening RP so that you can get a feel for it and have a solid base to take your RP from. A wise thing to do is to look at the Character Index and see which characters would be most useful to your character's storyline advancement. You'll also need to make your character a page on this wiki and add them to the Character Index with a short caption detailing who they are and what their relation to other characters is, if they have any. Please put a link to their wiki page in their desc, as this makes it easier for other players. You should also sign up to the forums and check them regularly, as any important announcements or event organisation will go on there. You can also post up histories or other pieces of literature you feel are important to your character (journals, dreams, advertisements, etc.).